Don't Look Back
by unscenced
Summary: Jace wasn't looking forward to flying to England and meeting his girlfriends parents. He wasn't that sort of guy; it was something he liked to avoid, and for good reason. It was awkward and uncomfortable. What he wasn't expecting though was his girlfriends feisty step-sister. This would be a trip to remember. TRIGGER WARNING: mentions of suicide and rape (nothing graphic).
1. Prologue

_It was his fault. He was the one that pushed them together. If it weren't for him they'd never of met, and she wouldn't be dead. _

That was all that was going around his head as he sped down the freeway surpassing the speed limit and driving dangerously.

All her could think about was that little red headed girl. She had tears running down her face, even at such a young age she understood completely what was going on. She understood what she'd innocently stumbled upon. Her father's rage had been unparalleled and her mother's tears intense in response to what she had found; she had found something she shouldn't have, something she was now forbidden to talk about, something that had ripped her family apart.

But he couldn't concern himself with the devastation in that family. He had heard everything. He _knew _everything.

_It was his fault. He was the one that pushed them together. If it weren't for him they'd never of met, and she wouldn't be dead. _

He couldn't stand it. In that moment he could no longer think of them at all. All that he could think about was his wife: his poor dead wife. He wished he could take it all back, he wished she was still here. If only things had gone a little differently. If only he hadn't taken that job. If only he had never met Valentine Morgenstern.

_It was his fault. He was the one that pushed them together. If it weren't for him they'd never of met, and she wouldn't be dead. _

In that moment he didn't think about anything else. He didn't think about his son impatiently waiting for him at home. He didn't think about all the love that Jonathon deserved and was owed by his father. All he could think of was his wife. All he could think of was how he killed her.

With that thought in mind, he turned right.

_**Dun-dun-dun! Yeah so here's the prologue to my new story! Before my regular readers start yelling at me I know alright! I shouldn't have started another story with so many unfinished ones but I couldn't help it! This idea was just going round and round and round in my head and I just had to write it down. But never you fear the next chapter for 'It's Better As A Boy' is nearly finished and should be posted tomorrow. As for this story, I've already written about two thousand words of the next chapter so I just need to finish that off and I'll stick it up. I actually wrote the next chapter first but I thought I should slot in a little mystery! I can promise you there won't be regular updates but I still have two weeks left of summer before university so there will be some.**_

_**Okay so I know it's really short but it's just a snippet of what's to come so reviews would be helpful (as always for a new story the beginning is where criticism is really useful). I also don't have a whole plot figured out in my head- just sort of winging it- so ideas are also welcome and I'll give credit where it's due.**_

_**Could anyone reading who is familiar with New York please PM me I have a question I need the answer to for the story.**_

_**Thanks and until next time,**_

_**Unscenced X**_


	2. Patch and Gingerbread

_**Most of my ANs will be at the end of the chapters but this one will be at the beginning because I have a favour to ask. **_

_**IF YOU'RE AMERICAN PLEASE READ: So most of this will be set in England because it just makes it easier for me. Despite that Jace is American so if I write something (words or phrases) that Americans don't use please let me know so I can change it: I still want him to sound American. This goes for all future chapters.**_

_**So all of the places I'm going to describe are pretty accurate because its set where I grew up, it's also a brand new story so please give me lots of love! :P**_

We stepped off the plane after what felt like an eternity of sitting still. Remind me never to fly anywhere again; it was so mind numbingly boring. It was overcast, grey clouds covering every inch of the sky and it was raining- not enough to warrant an umbrella without looking like an idiot, but enough that I was getting wet. Fantastic, only been in this country for two minutes and it's already pissing me off, and from what Kaelie had told me about the climate in England, this was pretty much it: Grey and drizzly. Well this would be a fun two months. God I missed New York already.

"Come on Jace! If we don't hurry we'll have to wait ages for a taxi!" My reason for being in this God forsaken country was pulling me impatiently towards the airport doors. Kaelie Andrews was my girlfriend of six months. We met at NYU, her being a student from England studying for a year abroad, and when the term ended she begged me to come home with her for the summer.

To be honest I wasn't really the boyfriend type. Until Kaelie I was never monogamous. She wasn't my one true love or anything, I definitely wasn't the mushy, soul mate kind of guy, and despite being with her for six months I wasn't in love with Kaelie but I'd just grown tired of the chase.

During my first year of University, well actually ever since I was sixteen, I had the same pattern to satisfy myself. I would go out, find a girl, flash her my winning smile and she was mine. After a short period of time I'd grow tired of her, and often become irritated with her and so I'd swap her for someone new.

By the time I met Kaelie I knew most of the girls in the university. I just decided to settle with someone that I could get along with, someone who didn't irritate me even after all this time- well most of the time anyway.

The only problem was that she didn't feel the same way about me, which was why I was currently on my way to meet her parents.

"Don't worry Jacey, they're gonna love you."

*.O.*

As if the plane journey wasn't enough, we had to get a taxi for bloody miles as well. Why couldn't Kaelie be from London, or Liverpool or Manchester or another big city that had an airport in it? But no, she had to be from the middle of friggin nowhere, miles away from an airport. She told me she was from a sea side village in Devon but our plane didn't even land in the same county! We landed in Bristol and then had to drive for two hours to get there.

What really drove me mental though was the fact that we drove past another airport on our way there which was much closer to our destination.

"Exeter airport is too small." Kaelie told me when I asked. "Not much lands there, and what does is always more expensive. I scowled out the window at the little airport. Kaelie knew that money was no issue with me and I would have much preferred to pay more and land closer.

"Oooh we're here Jacey!" Kaelie exclaimed. We were driving over a bridge when I saw the sign: 'Welcome to Shaldon'. We drove through a small village and turned right at the end of the road. We climbed up the hill before turning right onto a road with a row of unremarkable houses. We drove up a lane that lead behind them up a steep hill before turning left to a solitary house surrounded by fields. The house was ordinary, smaller than the houses we were behind but large enough for a small family and with a much larger garden. "Welcome home!"

There were sheep in the fields in front of us. Coming from New York I'd never actually seen sheep in real life, in fact the only wildlife I'd really seen were pigeons and the occasional rat. The house was simple and white, probably only two stories high and had an amazing view. I could see the sea and the river that ran up between this village and the town just across from it as well as miles of just green. It was the most green I'd seen anywhere! In New York everything was manmade, concrete, glass, tarmac and the likes, here nature was everywhere. I could see woods bordering the property to the right and high hedges surrounding the grounds. It was certainly, different.

"You must be Jace!" A tall man with greying brown hair emerged from the house followed by a slight woman with auburn locks. Kaelie had told me about her family before we left. Her mother died when she was only ten and after a short period of time her father married again. She also mentioned she had a step sister from hell but she was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm Richard Andrews and this is my darling wife Jocelyn. You are very welcome here at our home, Kaelie has told us so much about you I feel as if we're already acquainted!" He smiled and reached for my hand. I shook it and then his wife's. "Please come in." He motioned towards the door. I grabbed mine and Kaelie's bags and paid the taxi driver before following.

"We're so excited about having you here with us Jace, Kaelie talks so highly of you." The hallway wasn't lavishly decorated like Jace's parents house had been, nor was it cluttered. It was simple and had a large staircase in the centre that presumably led to the second floor and had doors leading off to either side. There were some works of art on the walls as well as a few potted plants and many pictures around the room too. Some of Kaelie and her parents and even more of Kaelie and her father and Jocelyn and there was one, tucked in the corner on a side table, partially covered by flowers of a small girl standing next to a young boy. Her hair was red and she was pale and covered in freckles but I couldn't make out the boy from there.

"Clarissa!" The woman called up the stairs before smiling back at me. Her smile slipped slightly when she heard a loud bang followed by even louder stomps but she managed to maintain her composure.

The stomping rounded the corner and came into view at the top of the staircase. It was a girl, she looked about fifteen but I knew from Kaelie that she was older but she was so very small. Barely five foot and slim. She had fiery red hair and her bright green eyes met mine in confusion.

"What's this?" She asked inquisitively, and then her face formed a mocking smirk. "Oh, you must be Jace, I'm surprise Kay hasn't stuck her poison in yet and scared you off; she's awfully good at that."

"Clary!"

"What? Are you afraid I'll spill all your secrets Andrews? Bit of advice for you, if you're going to have torrid love affairs, don't have them in the room next door to someone who hates your guts, especially in a house with walls as thin as these." Kaelie's face was brighter than the girl's hair and she turned to her father.

"Dad!" She whined emphasising the vowel.

"Clarissa that's enough. Jace this is Kaelie's sister Clar-"

"She's not my sister." Clary mumbled in response.

"Sorry?" Jocelyn asked.

"She's not my sister." Clary repeated louder so everyone could hear her. "And I have no interest in meeting whatever diseased, deluded asswipe of a boyfriend she's brought home this time. I can't be bothered to get to know him and remember his name because we all know in a matter of months she'll be with someone else because of her inability to keep her legs shut." She turned to face me. "Nice meeting you Jace." She flashed a grin before tuning on her heel and stomping out of the house.

"Clarissa Morgenstern, get in here now!" Jocelyn hurried after her daughter but not before giving me a fleeting look.

"Sorry about that." Richard apologised with a wry smile, "Clary's, well she can be a little difficult sometimes. I'll let Kaelie show you around then shall I?" He followed his wife out of the door leaving Kaelie and I alone.

"Morgenstern? As in-"

"Valentine Morgenstern? Yes. Daughter of a rich American, she could have gone to New York with him and her brother when he divorced her mum but she chose to stay here. I wish she had gone, it would make my life easier; I'm pretty sure she's just like her father, born with money so she thinks she's above everyone else, but like always powerful men have a way of getting their way, and he managed to succeed in getting everything in the divorce and so Jocelyn, and because of her choice Clary, has nothing. Bet she regrets it now, but there are no second chances with her father."

I took a deep breath taking in the information Kaelie had just spilled to me. I was very familiar with the name Morgenstern. I didn't know an awful lot about Valentine; only that he had been a business associate of my fathers, but I had grown up with Jonathon Morgenstern so I could only imagine why Kaelie disliked Clarissa.

We were often forced together when we were young boys, our fathers thinking that we could become friends, and in the future business partners but Jonathon had a streak of malice in him even from a young age that Jace could never befriend.

"I remember her."

"Sorry what?" Kaelie asked. She had already begun climbing the stairs and was surprised to see that I, who had been too absorbed in my own thoughts, wasn't following her. "What did you say?"

"Nothing, just, um that you should be careful." I stammered out, cursing myself for thinking aloud. It wasn't that Jace wanted to keep things from Kaelie; it was just that he didn't like talking about his past. Not to anyone.

"Careful?" She raised he eyebrow in confusion as I tried to cover my blunder. I gave her my winning smirk, making it clear that I was teasing her.

"Yes, about how you talk about rich Americans. I think you might be forgetting that I'm one also." She smiled warmly and took my hand beckoning me to follow her, which I did, relieved.

*.O.*

Dinner that evening was an uncomfortable experience. Jocelyn had finally dragged her daughter inside the house and had confined her to her room for an hour. When she came out for dinner she addressed me:

"I'm very sorry for speaking out of turn earlier. I don't know you and I'm sure you're very nice, I was just having a bad day and I took my anger out on you." She didn't sound the slightest bit sorry and the whole thing sounded much rehearsed but I smiled and nodded anyway.

It didn't matter to me; my thoughts were elsewhere. I was thinking about the first time this redhead and I met.

_I was eight and my father had brought me to play with Morgenstern again. He had some business to discuss with Jonathon's father and so I was forced to spend time with the demon spawn. It was before my mother died and I thought this would always be my life._

_I thought I was going to grow up fighting with Jonathon and then inherit my father's business and fight with him as a business associate. I was dead wrong about that. None of that had happened._

_I didn't even know Jonathon had a sister. I'd never seen her and no one ever talked about her, nobody even told me then that she was his sister she was just a girl._

_Jon and I had got into another fight, this time a physical one. He was two years my senior therefore he had a very distinct advantage. I hadn't had much of a growth spurt yet so as well as being older he was much stronger and as a consequence Jace hadn't come off too well. Jonathon had wondered off to his own room after hitting me hard enough that I stayed down leaving me alone in the living room._

_A short time after the door opened again and short, freckled, red headed girl came in. She saw me lying on the sofa and gasped._

"_Oh my God, are you okay?" She ran over to me her face full of concern. "Did you have an argument with Jon?" She asked. I merely nodded and then groaned as that slight movement worsened my headache. "Yeah, it can get pretty bad." She gave me an understanding smile before pulling back her hair to show a small scar on the side of her head. "Don't worry, I'll patch you up."_

_She ran off but quickly returned with a small first aid kit. "My mum got me this but I'll share my Winnie-the-Pooh plasters with you."_

_She patched me up, just like she said she would but she never told me _who_ she was._

"_I'm Clary. Who are you?" She asked whilst cleaning the blood off of my forehead._

"_Jonathon Christopher Herondale. My dad wants me to be friends with the Morgenstern kid, is that why you're here too?" He hoped that she'd be around next time his father made him come over, maybe they could be friends._

"_It'll get a little confusing with two Jonathon's around so I'll just call you Patch." I hadn't noticed her avoiding the question back then, I'd just assumed that that was a conformation. I was too happy that there might be someone other than Jonathon around next time I was forced over to realise it wasn't._

"_What does that make you? Nurse Clary? Or maybe something more endearing; Gingerbread." In response Clary hit my shoulder, quite hard for such a tiny thing, applied one of her special plasters to the final cut on his head before dropping a peck onto the injury._

"_All better Patch."_

"_I guess what they say about redheads and their temperamental temper is true then Gingerbread."_

"_Shut up!" She hit me on the shoulder in the same spot but she was grinning nonetheless._

_Father came and collected him about an hour later, I thought it was strange that when she heard the door open she dived behind the sofa but I didn't question it, I just followed father, turning to give Clary a smirk on the way out._

_In the car father had questioned me about my injuries. I shrugged and said that Jon and I got a bit rough with each other, no big deal but I smiled at the thought of one bruise; the one forming on my upper arm due to multiple thumps from a fiery little girl._

"So it's Lightwood right? Kaelie's told me that you have two brothers and a sister and your fathers a banker right." Clary let out a little snort in response to this and I found myself wanting to know what she was thinking.

"Err, yeah. I mean there my adoptive siblings. My real parents died when I was young. My real father was head of a big corporation; Herondale industries." Clary, who had just taken a large gulp from her cup, began to choke on it and spewed water all over the table in front of her.

"Ewwww Clary! That's so gross what's wrong with you?" Kaelie jumped up from the table and away from the water like it would infect her with some deadly disease. Clary's eyes were wide and watery with shock and she stood abruptly.

"Clary what is the matter now?" Her mother asked flippantly. She didn't take her eyes off of me despite the fact that her mother had asked her a question, in fact I wasn't sure she'd heard at all.

"Excuse me- I- you- I have to go." She hurried from the room. I heard a slam shortly after which suggested she'd left the house.

"Sorry dear." Jocelyn said to me. "I don't know what is wrong with that girl sometimes. What were you saying?"

_**So there is the first proper chapter. I hoped you liked it! Please let me know what you thought it was a lot of effort for me to write- ooh that sounds kind of whiny- I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that I worked hard on it. So I can't promise when the next chapter will be up but I'll probably start writing it tomorrow and I'll tell you this, it'll have a cute little scene between Patch and Gingerbread but all in good time.**_

_**The prologue will be explained in due course so please come along for the ride, I'm hoping all of my chapters will be this sort of length; I'm trying to slowly lengthen my writing over time.**_

_**So part of this will be set in England- which I am an expert on (kind of) and part back in America. That's when it might start to get a bit vaguer in terms of description of location. It can't be helped, I've never been there.**_

_**So despite the fact when describing England I may whine and grown, it's actually a pretty epic place and can't imagine living anywhere else (I actually love it here). I got into university though so in a couple of weeks I'm moving to Wales, I mean it's not exactly moving abroad but they do speak another language!**_

_**A few of the characters will be OOC. Especially Jocelyn, she's going to be a bit of an ass so don't be surprised.**_

_**Anyway, let me know what you thing, good, bad, improvements, ideas for the future all welcome. I try to respond to all comment but of course if you review as a guest I can't PM you.**_

_**Unscenced X**_


	3. Green England

_**One review. Ouch. That hurt.**_

_**American readers: Same request as last chapter.**_

After Clary stormed out from dinner Jocelyn and Richard continued to question me, nothing to heavy mind, and I answered each question the sent my way.

"Have you always lived in New York Jace?"

"Yes I have."

"Do you get on with your siblings?"

"For the most part; Alec more so than the others."

"What do you plan on doing when you graduate?"

"I haven't really thought that far ahead." Thankfully after sometime passing in this fashion, Kaelie decided to step in.

"Daddy, stop badgering him. If you scare him off I shall never forgive you." She said in that voice all girls did when they were trying to suck up to their fathers.

We finished dinner and Clary still hadn't come back inside. It was getting dark and neither Richard nor Jocelyn seemed to be worried about where she had wondered off to, not even when I voiced my concerns.

"Oh don't worry dear; she'll have just gone off to the woods."

*.O.*

When it had reached nine o'clock, I'd decided to go and find Clary myself. It didn't take me too long to find her.

"You okay up there?" She jumped violently but managed to maintain her perch in the tree. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I offered her one of my trademark smiles to try and cheer her up. She smiled timidly in response but otherwise didn't say anything. "You mind if I come up?" I asked gesturing at the tree. She shook her head. It was surprisingly easy to climb; it was one of those trees that had branches exactly where you needed them to be. I continued when I reached the same height as her. "I know that you have a voice, I heard sass coming out of it not that long ago so why so quiet?"

"Just thinking." She muttered in a small voice.

"Yeah? So I thought you were going to choke when you heard my name, what's up with that?" She turned her eyes on me and they were shockingly green, if I hadn't seen them before when she was a child I would have assumed they were contact lenses.

"You still owe me a pack of Winnie-the-Pooh plasters, I haven't forgotten."

_It was a few weeks since my dad had taken me to the Morgensterns and for once that annoyed me. I was desperate to see the little redheaded girl again; there was something intriguing about her._

_Unfortunately the next time that I was there she was nowhere to be seen._

_Father left me alone with Jonathon again but I wasn't in the mood to have my ass handed to me. I decided that I'd walk around the garden instead; I couldn't cope being cooped up with him again._

_It was outside that I saw her, the girl I'd been desperate to see again. She was sat in the middle of the concrete path running along the bottom of the green. Her knee was crimson and she had tear tracks running down her cheeks._

"_Are you okay?" Her head turned, startled by the sudden intrusion._

"_Oh, it's you. I'm fine. I just fell out of a tree and hurt myself." I sat down next to her._

"_Well my little Gingerbread, where of those magic plasters of yours? Look at me I'm healed already."_

"_I used up all my special plasters on you and mummy wouldn't get me anymore. I'll have to use normal ones." Her face formed the cutest little frown in response to this so I stuck my tongue out at her._

"_Yeah but I was worth those plasters right?" She merely chuckled before pulling one out of the packet. Next time I see you, I'll buy you a whole pack of special plasters."_

"Oh I didn't forget. I just didn't expect to see you here. How did your mum meet Richard?" She sighed, leaning back against the tree trunk.

"She's an artist, when he visited New York he bought a painting from her gallery. They had the quickest relationship I've ever seen; married within four months." Her voice sounded bitter, regretful. Clearly her mother's marriage wasn't a happy memory for her.

"Wow. Must have been true love to move that fast." She scoffed in response to that.

"Not likely. Richard used to have a fair amount of money; I think mum mum was just sick of being poor. You know I had to work every day of the week just to pay our rent when mum mum's painting didn't sell. You must know that Kaelie isn't that great with money though, so whatever money Richard did have is long gone."

"Yeah, I noticed. I've made every effort to keep Kaelie away from my credit card." Now she was smiling, her face lighting up making her bright eyes shine.

"Oh so you're not in lovers bliss then? You do see some faults in her? When mum mum got with Richard it was all like 'Richard this, and Richard that and oh Richard he's so perfect!' It was nauseating." She gagged and pretended to be sick which elicited a chuckle from me.

"Kaelie and I aren't in love. We haven't even been together that long."

"Really? I'm pretty sure she can hear wedding bells already. If you're not besotted with her you might want to get out whilst you still can."

"_Jonathon Christopher Herondale, do you take Kaelie Daisy Andrews to be you wedded wife?"_

Having Kaelie tied to me for the rest of my life: I shuddered at the thought. "Why do you two hate each other so much?" Personally I was yet to see what Kaelie disliked about her; she was funny, pretty and had a fire in her unlike in any other girl. Then again, I had only met her today.

"She gave my boyfriend Chlamydia? I mean I could be wrong but I'm pretty sure you have to have sex with them to do that. Plus haven't you heard? I'm the devil in human form; personally I think it's the hair." I couldn't imagine anyone cheating on her, she seemed like the sort of girl nice boys went for. The sort of girl men fell in love with. Plus if it were me I'd fear the possibility of castration.

"Why does she hate you then?"

"I'm in the way." Her face was grim again, it darkened and I missed the smile. "She has an image of a perfect family: loving father who spoils her rotten and a doting mother. She even has the rich, attractive boyfriend." She counted the 'ingredients' of this family off on her fingers. "She didn't sign on for an outspoken, opinionated little stepsister. I ruin her picture."

"Every picture needs a bit of colour." I pulled on one of her loose curls for emphasis. "Why don't you come back to the house? It's getting cold. Don't worry I won't draw attention to you, you can avoid your family for the rest of the evening if you want."

"Just give me ten more minutes; I'm not quite ready yet." She leant back against the trunk again and smiled again, this time it didn't reach her eyes though. "Also if you think I can get back in without being yelled at you don't know my mother very well, she still acts as we're rich aristocrats. Plus don't you forget I spat all over her guest."

"Yes, I wasn't going to mention that but it was really gross." I chuckled and she slapped me gently on the arm, just like when we were children.

"Sorry, you just shocked me that's all; I wasn't expecting to ever see you again. That part of my life isn't something I like to think about."

"How come?"

"Err- just that- well- I just- umm?" "I think we should go back inside. I am a little cold."

She clearly had ghosts in her past.

*.O.*

"Jacey, where have you been?" Kaelie latched on to me the moment Clary and I re-entered the house. She gave me one of her seductive smiles and gave Clary a death glare. "Go up to our room Jace, I'll be up in a minute." She whispered in my ear. I nodded simply in response and made my way upstairs. Kaelie started talking before I was out of earshot.

"If you ruin this for me, you'll wish your mother never met my dad." Her voice had lowered, threatening, completely different to her normal, shrill, girly tone.

"I wish that everyday anyway."

"I mean it Clarissa. I always told my dad he should make Jocey take you to an orphanage when he married her (I'm pretty sure she'd be willing) but charitably he took you in. I _will _ruin you if you sabotage this."

*.O.*

"Ahh another early bird I see?" I'd wanted to properly explore the gardens that I hadn't properly seen yesterday when the redhead noticed me and approached smiling. I was enjoying seeing so much green everywhere; it was so different to the hustle and bustle of the city.

"There was no reason to stay in bed. I don't see how people just lounge around all day for no reason."

"Well presumably your bed had a girl in it which should be reason enough."

"Oh Kaelie won't be up for another two hours or so, I don't think she's aware there are two eight o'clocks in one day."

"I would assume not. But aren't you supposed to be all mushy and stare at her whilst she sleeps or whatever?" I pictured a sleeping Kaelie in my head. Many people said that when people sleep they looked peaceful, younger or more beautiful; this was not the case with Kaelie. Her mouth gaped open, her eyes fluttered and her head fell forward creating a double chin that no amount of dieting could fix.

"I look at her plenty when she's awake, why the hell would I want to stare at her when she's sleeping? Plus she snores." It was always best to fall asleep before her. When I wasn't able to do that I could be awake for hours trying desperately to drown out the irritable noise.

"Jesus you're about the most unromantic guy I've ever met."

"Oh so you've had a lot of experience with romance then? Do boys fall at your feet and present you with gifts and flowers? Oh wondrous, glorious Clarissa, your beauty pierces me like a blade!" This wasn't too hard to imagine. Again he picture Clary with boys falling in love with her, good boys, the opposite of me.

"Shut up! Of course I haven't." He found that hard to believe.

"Really never? C'mon tell me." The blush that coloured her cheeks proved that there was a story to tell.

"Alright once some guy wrote me a poem once."

"And I bet you just got weak at the knees?"

"No! It was so embarrassing! He told me he loved me and then recited this awful poem." She covered her face with her hands, a mix of amusement and embarrassment at the memory.

"What did you do?"

"I ran away!" _Ran away? _I could imagine that scaring the boy involved. Poor bloke.

"It can't have been that bad!"

She put her hand over her heart dramatically and started to recite:

"_Oh Clary with hair like fire,  
Of being with you I'll never tire,  
You've completely captured my heart,  
Please promise that we'll never part."_

"Oh that truly is awful. Did it work?"

"No!"

"I have been used to consider poetry the food of love?"

"Of a fine, stout, healthy love it may. Everything nourishes what is  
strong already. But if it be only a slight, thin sort of inclination, I  
am convinced that one good sonnet will starve it entirely away."

"Ah so despite his efforts the poor fellow was unsuccessful in captivating your heart Gingerbread."

"It doesn't matter how much you change the subject, I'm not going to forget about those plasters."

**So this one is a little shorter but it's not too bad. Who got the quote from something else in there? Review me the answer and I'll give you a sneak peak of the next chapter! No cheating though. :P**

**Also, the bit with the poem was inspired by an event in my life. A few years ago a boy told me he loved me and I ran away. There was no poem though. I feel kind of bad now.**

**This was actually quite hard to write. In order to get it all out I wrote all the dialogue first and then went back and filled in the gaps so if it's a bit disjointed that's why. Do any of you have any writing tips to get past writers block? Last chapter I wrote the scenes I wanted to and then filled in the gaps.**

**So let me know what you think, praise, criticism, ranting about your day, whatever you want.**

**Unscenced X**


	4. Summers and Dickens

**Not one of you got the Jane Austen quote in the last chapter. You guys seriously need to get some knowledge in literature.**

**AMERICAN READERS: Same again.**

I woke before Kaelie again. She lay on her back, spread wide across the king sized bed. Her mouth was open and her deep breathing indicated she wasn't getting up anytime soon. I decided another walk was needed, there was still some of the grounds to explore and he couldn't stand to be cooped up inside.

After getting ready for the day I stepped outside. Grey skies. That was a surprise.

However despite the clouds it wasn't cold so I decided to leave my coat behind this time. I walked toward the woods bordering the grounds, Fuzzy Dee Kaelie had told me they were called. Strange name.

The path was still a little muddy, a tell-tale sign that it had recently been raining and the trees groaned a little in the wind.

"You know, if you're out of the house so often, Kaelie will start to pine after you." Her voice tittered down from above me, the smirk obvious in her tone.

"Oh God, I must be going crazy! I think the trees are talking to me!" I said dramatically.

"And you're talking to yourself too!" She added. I looked up and saw her grinning down at me from a perch about half way up an old oak tree. She wore and old pair of jeans, a plain t-shirt and a pair of converse that I was pretty sure was more hole than actual shoe.

"How long have you been up there?"

"About a half hour. I like to come up here to think." She said. "It's also nice to get some peace. Living with my family can be, stressful."

"Why don't you come down? If I keep looking up I don't think my neck will ever recover. I don't know how you do it." I added smirking. Her mouth formed a perfect 'O' and then she scowled.

"I would slap you right now if I could reach. I hope you know that."

"Well then maybe it's a good idea that you're up there after all then." She smiled to show that she wasn't really upset and started to slowly climb down the tree. She was nearly at the bottom when her foot slipped on one of the branches around the bass and she fell with a shriek.

I easily caught her before she fell to the ground and brought her back to her feet. My hands remained gripped onto her shoulders.

"Careful Gingerbread, I don't have any Winnie-the-Pooh plasters to hand, maybe you should avoid trees until I can get some; you seem to like falling out of them." She glared at me and pulled back from me. My hands suddenly felt cold; I should have brought my coat, it must be colder that it felt I thought to myself.

"The branch was slippery that's all. And anyway, I was a little kid last time you saw me fall! You can hardly hold that against me! Plus, I was nearly down, the worst I would have got was a muddy bum!"

"Oh and we can't have you ruining those clothes, that must have cost you a fortune." My mouth pulled into a lazy smile, I seemed to always find myself smiling with Clary.

"Now you're criticising me because I'm not stupid enough to come to the woods in designer clothes?" She folded her arms and scowled. It was adorable.

"I'm sorry okay!" I held my hands up in mock surrender. "Forgive me oh mighty Gingerbread!" She snickered.

"That sounds ridiculous." But she smiled warmly that said she wasn't angry.

*.O.*

"So what is there to do around here?" I asked her. We had been walking around the woods for about half an hours, her showing me her favourite spots and trees to climb and me asking question after question about her life.

"Not that much. It depends what you want to do. These woods aren't very big but there's a kickass coast walk pretty near." She paused to think about it and then changed her mind. "You won't get Kaelie on that though. She hates walking. You could take her to Exeter? I mean city wise I doubt it has anything on New York but it's quite pretty, small, but still nice. There are a few shop and cafés and things that Kaelie likes. You'd have to get the train from Teignmouth station, you know the town just over the bridge, because Richard has gone out and mum doesn't have a car. It's not that far away though, maybe a forty minute walk?"

"How long on the train?"

"Only about half an hour." I contemplated it for only a moment. It sounded like as good a plan as any and he certainly didn't want to be cooped in the house with just Kaelie and Jocelyn. From what he had seen that was somewhat of a lethal combination.

"Sounds good."

"Well I'm glad I could be of use Patch." I smiled in response to the use of my childhood nickname.

"Just think of me as you walking, breathing tourist information. I'm way cooler than the building."

After deciding this I resumed questioning her for the rest of the walk back to the house.

"So where have you travelled?" I asked after she finished telling me about her school.

"Nowhere. I've never left the country. The most exciting thing I've done was my Gold D of E trip to Scotland. I want to though. There are so many places I want to visit." Her eyes lit up as she talked about the things she wanted to see. Pyramids and snow covered mountains, Niagara Falls and the Eiffel tower, Skyscrapers so tall you couldn't see the top, this conversation took most of the journey home away. "Sorry." She added looking abashed. "I could talk about travelling for hours, I just hope one day I'll get to go to even half of the places I want. I applied to NYU for next year just to explore a little. Kaelie was so mad when she found out. She thought I was copying her. I mean I've applied to have my whole university career there, I don't want to have to come back when the year is over. I know Kaelie enjoyed her first year at Plymouth but I just want to start now, start exploring new places. Plymouth I know. Sorry, I'm talking too much again. I don't even know if I've got in yet. You have to shut me up when I start ranting or I might never stop."

"I don't mind. When do you find out?"

"Results day is on the 25th of August. I feel sick every time I think about it. I don't know what I'll do if I've botched my A levels."

"I'm sur-" I started but at that moment, the heavens opened and it started to rain. Hard.

Clary squealed and grabbed my hand pulling me down the muddy path towards the house.

"Trust English weather! Ever unpredictable." Her statement was accompanied by a giggle- not the reaction to being caught out in the rain I was accustomed to from girls, then again Clary wasn't exactly the type of girl I usually associated myself with.

When we reached the door she pulled her hand out of mine to yank the door open.

My hand was cold again.

Definitely should have brought my coat.

*.O.*

We had to wait until the rain had stopped until we could go out, although the rain didn't last as long as Kaelie's fit.

_We walked into the door dripping and laughing._

"_Jace! Where have you been? What have you been doing with _her_?" I turned away from Clary to see my red-faced girlfriend glaring at the pair of us, still in her pyjamas (which didn't consist of much clothing)._

"_I just went for a walk Kaelie, I just saw Clary on the way back and then it started to rain." She demanded no more of an explanation but was icy with me for the rest of the morning._

When she'd calmed down I proposed my trip out to her, to which she quickly agreed. She was up for any excuse to spend my money.

"Kaelie," Jocelyn called. "Take Clary out with you, I don't want her moping around here by herself."

"Mum seriously I'm fine." Kaelie started to object as well.

"No I insist. I have a few things to be getting on with anyway. It would be better if you were out of my hair."

"Fine." Clary said; resigned to her fate. Kaelie let out a huff of air and her face settled into an unhappy position.

"Don't worry, I'll do my own thing when you get there. Don't want to be in anyone's hair." She added sarcastically, but her mother had already left.

*.O.*

"Jacey," Kaelie crooned whilst we were on the train for what felt like the hundredth time. "My feet hurt so much. It was such a long walk to the train station." Jace heard a snicker from the seat behind him and Kaelie whipped her head around in response. "Have you got something to say?" She snarled.

"You knew we were walking. Why did you wear such stupid shoes?" I glanced back at her beat up converse and smiled. This reminded me of what she said earlier.

"_I'm not stupid enough to come to the woods in designer clothes." _He could hear her voice in his head shaping the words.

"_I'm not stupid enough to go walking in heels." _He chuckled to himself at this thought but was ignored by his companions.

"You like my shoes don't you Jacey?" He was pulled out of his thoughts by Kaelie's voice close to his ear.

"Yes of course, very nice." He mumbled. He had no interest in Kaelie's shoes, this was just the response that was drilled into every man's head to respond to this type of question.

"_How do I look?"_

"_Do you like this top?"_

_How was I?"_

Girls didn't actually care if you shared their opinion, just if you said you did.

For the rest of the journey, Clary put her earplugs in and was oblivious to all that was going on around her.

We arrived at Exeter Central Station shortly after and quickly got off the train.

I watch Clary depart in disappointment but resigned myself to following Kaelie around the various clothes shops and doing the man's task: holding the bags.

Around mid-day, when we were in what felt like the hundredth clothes store, I needed a break.

"What did you think of the clothes I bought Jacey? Did they make me look sexy?"

"Yes of course, very nice." I replied dully. I couldn't take anymore dresses or shoes or tops or miniskirts. "Kaelie, how about we go for lunch?"

"Sure. I mean I'm on a diet though so nothing high fat." I nodded and figured we'd just find a café to eat at and she could order whatever she wanted. There was a nice looking one beside the Cathedral green so we sat outside and had our orders taken.

"So Jacey, I was thinking that I should apply to NYU to do the rest of my university education there! Wouldn't that be perfect? I mean I'd have to put up with Clary if she gets in and that would be hellish but then we could be together!" She was practically jumping up and down in her seat. "We could get a flat together, maybe with your brother and sister too, it'll just be amazing!" I groaned internally but otherwise forced a smile onto my face.

"Yeah Kae, it'll be nice for us all to get a place together." I faked enthusiasm, it wasn't that I disliked Kaelie, it was just that I could only take her in small doses. I liked to have my own space to retreat back to when she became too much.

Our meals arrived and she continued to chatter on about her plans for next year. And then the year after. And then her future beyond university.

It all seemed to have me in it.

Quite frankly that scared the shit out of me.

For Christ's sake, I was twenty years old. Why was she planning this future now? I couldn't see myself with Kaelie in twenty year time, and I didn't want to make any commitments.

"I'm just going to pop over the road to Ann Summers. I think it's probably best if you don't come with me for that. I can surprise you later." She smiled seductively before walking off, making sure to sway her ass as she did.

I quickly paid the bill and walked over to the wall surrounding the green. The cathedral was small. Really only like a large church but it was still impressive. The detail that had gone into the stone carvings on the walls must have taken hours, especially without the modern machinery we have nowadays.

My eyes caught a glimpse of red in the far corner under a tree. I grinned before walking towards it.

"You know you can tell a lot about a girl by what she has for lunch." I said plopping myself down next to her. She had her head stuck in a book whilst her hand absentmindedly reached into a McDonald's back pulling out chips.

"Oh yeah? What did Kaelie have?"

"Half a salad."

"She just must be hungry all the time. I'm going to stick with my Quarter Pounder."

"I'm more of a Big Mac man myself. What you reading?"

"Oliver Twist." She said not taking her eyes off the book. "I just finished reading David Copperfield last night and I was desperate for some more Dickens."

"How do you like it?"

"Silly, I only started about an hour ago. I'm not very far in. Although I must say, not one of the adult characters is likeable."

"Just wait until you meet Fagin." She finally looked up from her book and smiled at me. She moved her finger to my lips.

"Shhh! No spoilers." She returned her gaze to the novel, her grin growing even wider.

"Okay, okay! I won't give anything away. But if I do, you have to do something for me." He eyes flitted back to me again.

"What?" She asked cautiously.

"Until Kaelie gets back, you have to talk to me about something other than clothes, shoes or our entire future together." Clary's grin turned wicked and I instantly regretted my words.

"Oh so she _is _planning the wedding already?"

"Gingerbread," I warned.

"Tell me, how many children are you going to have?"

"I said something else."

"Have they got names?"

"Clary."

"Where will you live?"

"Nancy dies." She gasped and slapped my shoulder.

"Jace!"

"I did warn you. You can't say I didn't." She huffed and folded her arms.

"Fine." She conceded. "We'll talk about something else."

"If all goes well, what are your plans for next year?" She thought for a moment before talking.

"Go to NYU, see everything there is to see of New York and the places nearby. Get a part time job and spend as little money as possible throughout the year and then spend my summer travelling. I haven't decided where I'm going yet but I'll be off." Her face was alight with enthusiasm.

"Who will you go with?"

"Anyone that wants to come. And if no one does I'll go alone. I'm not letting anything hold me back."

"Do you think you've done well?"

"I don't know." Her face screwed up as she thought about it. "I mean generally I do alright but that last biology exam was eugh! It's just like you could do well, or by fluke you could completely fail and it just makes me uncertain all the time." I put my arm around her shoulders and leaned in close to her.

"I'm sure you did great." She beamed at me and I retracted my arm as he saw Kaelie in the distance, shopping bags in hand. "I best be off, don't want my head chewed off again.

"Yeah, see ya." I stood up and walked back towards the wall. I pulled my jumper on. I was feeling chilly again.

**So this chappie was weird. I tried to write it the other day and it was so difficult, I could only get about 100 words down (which I then deleted for being shit). Then tonight I just sat down and wrote nearly 3,000 words. There was no struggle at all. I didn't have to resort to different block fighting tactics I just sat and wrote. It was almost too easy.**

**Thank you to the people that did review my last chapter. I'm sorry I didn't reply to them all. I just got a new computer so I only got most of them today so I thought as I was putting this up I'd just write a nice big group THANK YOU!**

**I was worried for a bit because this story didn't get the same response as some of my others that maybe it wasn't very good and maybe I should re-evaluate it but you guys have given me confidence in it again.**

**I thought seeing as they're going out I had to have some Kaelie and Jace scenes in there but the problem is I just can't stand her so I find it hard to write which is why most of it is just Clace having a good old chat. I'll try harder next time.**

**So I don't know how it actually works in America but despite the conversation I had Jace and Clary have here, you NEVER ask about results day before it happens. Literally I wanted to punch someone every time it was brought up. Btw, the Bio thing was real too. And I did flunk that last exam. It was okay though because I did well enough in all the others to pull through.**

**I'm sorry if it just seems like characters talking the whole way through but I have a habit of making stories move too fast and I'm trying to kick that. Let me know if it's really annoying though.**

**PHEW that's a long AN. I don't blame you if you didn't read it all.**

**Anyhow, please review and let me know what you think.**

**All reviews make me happy and inspire me to write but I really would like some with what you like about this story and what you think needs improving.**

**There's nothing to guess in thins chapter so I'll give anyone who reviews a snippet of the next chapter (except guests of course).**


End file.
